Devotion
by PinkDoll
Summary: Can Miracles happened? Could dreams come true? I've made a promised with a guy at my previous elementary school. It was a secret just between us. He transferred to another school a few months later. But wait, why do I see his name NOW in my high school? R&R.


**Disclaimer: ...disclaimed! **

* * *

_Natsume, it's been six full years I've lived without you by my side. I've learnt how to strive on my own without anybody help. _

_You know what? I miss you very much...I still am._

* * *

"Hey, Mikan! Wakey, wakey." as my little sister, Yumi, poked my cheek with her fingers. At first, it was gentle. Seconds later, it got painful. It's like a needle being injected into my skin.

I groaned, "Yumi, cut it out. You're frigging annoying." I tried to shake her off but to no avail. "If you don't get off me by the time I've counted to three, I'll kill you with my tickles."

She pokes her tongue out. "Heck I care!"

"You've been warned." I murmured under my pillows.

"Ha. I'm not afraid of you!"

I rolled my eyes. "_one.." _

She's still there..

_"two..." _

What the heck? She's still freaking sitting on my bed!

_"three!" _

I pounced on her like a jaguar pouncing on its prey. "My dear sweet little sister," I grinned evilly, "Prepared to die!" and in a blink of an eye, my fingers started to work on its target. I poked her ribs and she shrieked, "Mikan! Stop it! I'm telling mom!" I ignored her threatening and continued poking her ribs, then her feet. Their the most sensitive spots, it's her weaknesses. That's how I've always beats her in her games.

"MOM!" she cried out. _Oh crap. _

Suddenly, there was a shuffling sounds outside the door. It was quiet, then it got louder. Eventually, it turned into stamping of feet. The door finally slammed open.

"May I just ask," my mom said in an awfully sickly sweet voice, then it transmute into a more sinister sound, "What the HELL are you both doing?"

We screamed, "THE TWO FACED WITCH IS BACK!"

"WHAT."

We looked at each other, "RUN!" and we dashed out of the room in full speed. If this was the Olympics, we will definitely win the gold medals.

What a great way to start my morning.

* * *

My father was already sitting on the sofa by the time we got down for breakfast. He looked up from he's newspaper as we approached. "Ladies, may I ask," he sighed, "What's with all these ruckus early in the morning?"

"It's not my fault!" we chorused together. "It was her!" we both pointed an accusing finger on each other.

"Why won't you two just grow up?" he looked at me, "Mikan, I'm very disappointed with you. You're going to start high school today but you're not acting like one at all."

I scoffed. "Heck I care."

"Hey! Don't copy my line." Yumi exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Whatever."

My mom suddenly appeared behind us and hissed, "Now girls, where were we?"

We screamed.

"Yuka, enough. It's giving me a headache." My father grumbled. "The girls are going to be late for school."

"Alright, alright. You two, hurry and get ready." as she turned away, she gave me a smile, "Mikan, do your best."

* * *

As I got on the bus, I've managed to find an unoccupied seat. How lucky. But, I realised how wrong I was when a chubby little boy sat beside me smelled like rotten hamburgers. Or worst, when he was holding a candy bar which looks like it have been bashed up by some..thing? I'm not trying to be rude, it's just that the smell was horrible. If you're me, you would have puked long ago.

A few minutes later (which felt like hours), I'd got off the bus and away from the boy. "Another school year." I sighed as I've walked past the school gates. "Oh goodie."

"Mikan!" someone shouted. I glanced back and was relief to see a familiar face. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't see anyone I'd known. "Sumire." I said, "What a surprise."

She chuckled, "I know, right? I would never have guess you would be in this school. I've thought you would be in some neighbourhood school or something. Never expect you would want to study in a private institution."

"Yeah, me too. My mom practically forced me to take the entrance exam for this school. I didn't know how, but I'd passed it." I grinned. "So, is Hotaru here too?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It seems she hit it off with some hot blondie." I gasped, "Seriously? She actually..talked to people? Other then us, I mean."

"Well, one would never knows." she giggled. "Anyway, we should checked the billboard to see whether we're in the same class."

As we took a looked at the piece of paper pinned onto the notice board, we gave each other a high-five when we realised we're classmates. "Mikan Sakura...Sumire...oh my gosh. Hotaru got in too!" I exclaimed as me and Sumire hugged each other. "Hm, let's see..Ruka Noji...Kenji Tsukiama..." I paused. "Natsume Hyūga?"

"You know him, Mikan?" Sumire asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just another person with the same name." I forced a smile. _It couldn't be him, right? No way it will be him. _

* * *

**It's short, I know. This will be my last update from today onwards. I'll upload more stories when end-of-year examinations are over. So till then. **

**- XxPainted RealityxX**


End file.
